


La voix du silence

by thanks2uneway (heavysnow)



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavysnow/pseuds/thanks2uneway
Summary: “现在站在泷泽旁边的是我哦，所以没关系。”
Relationships: Imai Tsubasa/Takizawa Hideaki
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此账号下是16-18年间我曾经在lofter上发布过的文字存档，按系列整理了。老实说我自己也久未回顾，解散前、后我都有写过别的组合，但无论水平好坏，在泷翼Tag下发布过的都是我珍视的回忆，因此我原封不动地搬来了。  
> 感谢阅读。

“今井桑，大家也很想看的哦。翔翼组之类的。”  
话头落下三秒，五米之外的人仍然没有任何应答的迹象，泷泽心头一跳，抬眼的瞬间刚好看到翼的眼睫颤动了一下，看不清他的神情。  
糟糕，系统警报滴度滴度回旋起来。泷泽不禁想起新年前收到TWO SHOT通知时心里浮起的念头，"要被念叨一年了啊(苦笑)，死定了──"  
没容他的思绪飘扬起来，翼已经将话题转开来，什么都没作答。  
哪里不对劲，Takkizawa-kun还没读到系统发出的这条信息，就被接下来令人手忙脚乱的舞步牵走了关注。  
再冷静下来想这一幕时，演唱会已经结束，两人在共享的乐屋里整理东西准备回酒店，泷泽按演出顺序捋好服装，像他相方喜爱的每一个细节那样，将内搭拉好系上袖口。来来回回理了三两遍，确定轻微洁癖的相方君不至于不满到再弄一遍。今井翼背对着他，慢条斯理地熨着他的T恤。泷泽走近他，看着他听到脚步声转过身来。  
"喏，这个，给你。"泷泽接过衣架，一件纯白的T恤。正面是一颗粉红色的爱心，反面是他读不懂的今井体"Brillante"，字体细瘦纤长，泷泽在心里又拼了一遍，B-r-i-l-l-a-n-t-e，确定自己不明白这个外文词汇究竟是哪国语言。  
"是光明的意思啦，我说泷泽──"  
"嗯?"  
"翔翼组可没有这个哦。"  
啪嗒，心里有根弦断掉了。泷泽被心底浮起的粉红泡泡轰得毫无招架之地，相方眼神的杀伤力也不过如此。  
什么嘛，原来没有生气呀。  
这样想着，泷泽·今天终于成功反驳相方·秀明君涌生出一股突如其来的爱意，鬼神使差得，颠起脚尖，给了凝视着他的大眼怪一个额头吻。  
一个轻柔的，缓慢的吻。  
然后看着今井·敢说不敢做·翼小朋友慢慢变成一只红苹果。  
"呐Tsubasa，东泷泽西涉谷也并没有这个啊~"


	2. Chapter 2

今井翼在半梦半醒之间动了动喉咙，嗓子正撕裂般疼痛，弄得他将唾液吞下去也不是，吐出来也不是。他紧紧地闭着双眼，感受到睫毛压在脸颊上的细微的刺痛感。他觉得自己浑身发烫，神智在清醒与模糊中挣扎。  
他刚刚做了一个梦，梦见自己从舞台上坠落。  
或许是因为名字里有翼的关系，他常被人说，Tsubasakun是要飞翔的人呢。但今井翼对飞翔十足的不感兴趣，他畏高，自然也就畏惧从高空掉落的失重感。  
从十几岁起，为了保证舞台效果，他开始吊威亚，但还是尽可能减少这样的机会。与其说飞翔，今井翼觉得，在空中飘荡的自己，实在是，太无力了。  
虽然我叫做翼，但我并没有迎风翱翔的翅膀啊。  
耳膜鼓动了一阵，成功将今井的精神力聚集到一起。  
头好痛，耳朵里一阵阵鸣音。今井翼尝试动了动自己的手指，只能微妙地感受到有热度覆盖上来。  
有人在握着我的手。今井翼这么想着，仍然没有睁开眼睛的欲望。  
他耳边传来阵阵的鸣音，好像老家湘南海的声音，虽然高了许多key，从温柔的拍打声变为刺耳的噪音。  
今井翼觉得海一直是温柔的，尤其是夜晚的海。夜晚的海无人问津，也让每个夜晚更加寒冷。可是它仍然是包容的，海潮缓慢地涌上岸，盖过一片沙滩，卷走一些石块，又回转了去，循环往复。  
湘南的夜晚的海是令人心醉的深蓝色，还有抬头就能看到星星的广阔视野。那是今井翼少年时候的秘密基地，他只带一个人去看过，而那个人，后来成为了他在舞台上唯一的焦点。真是个自带发光体啊，泷泽。  
与自己不同，泷泽大概才是能迎风飞翔的人，他果断，行动力甚高，从未在成功面前止步，也就有一往无前的气势。  
好像没有什么泷泽做不到的事情。今井翼沮丧地想到。  
在刚刚的梦里，他被突如其来的眩晕感击败，直挺挺地倒了下去，这霎时间他竟没有想什么别的，第一时间浮出了，"又要给泷泽添麻烦了。"完全没在团活期，对方应该很忙吧，昨天还听马内甲说泷泽的日程满的快要扑出来了。我呢?舞台怕是要开窗了吧，明天还要录广播，两星期后有音番直播，再往后……  
今井翼艰难地转了转眼珠子，感觉眼睛涩得发酸。他现在可以感受到自己的身体了，滚烫的。耳边响起模糊的声音，今井翼觉得自己努力去够，那声音却远得仿佛在天边。  
是谁在叫我？  
口腔里一阵发酸，呕吐感震得他一动。完全醒了。眼泪已经不受控制地溢满眼眶，今井翼不无崩溃地想到，原来不是梦啊。  
仍然没能看清什么，耳边传来一声呼唤，“Tsubasa？……Tsubasa？”再熟悉不过的清亮的青年音。  
Hidekun♡  
今井翼感觉自己快要裂开的嘴唇被人温柔地按上了热乎乎的水。他自己没有醒来，也就没有看到。  
首次排掉日程来守夜的泷泽，带着多么惊喜的神色，雀跃地快要跳起来，迎接着坠台的今井翼第一次醒来。

青年看着又陷入沉眠的相方，睫毛长得逆天，梦中的神情无辜又可爱，只是瘦得太厉害，脸颊划出了两道线。  
只是几个星期没见啊。泷泽在心中叹气，双手握住尚在打点滴的相方的手，吻了吻分明的指节。  
“要快一点好起来啊，Tsubasa”


	3. Chapter 3

泷泽有失眠症，到今年为止，已经整整十八年了。  
但他到今年也不过三十四岁而已。  
在近乎十年独自奋斗的时间里，泷泽心无旁骛地爱着舞台，并且深深为舞台所折服。他享受众星捧月的掌声，享受高处不胜寒的名声，也醉心于一遍遍确定流程、设计服装、排位、舞台效果。那些黑色的机器，在他未来的相方今井翼眼里沉闷而令人畏惧，他却愿意熬夜看原片、做剪辑，反复练习。  
那时能跟上他的雄心壮志的人不多，大多数伙伴，没有他近乎偏执的执着，无法理解他掌控着每一场演出付出的汗水。  
他和伙伴们混在一起，每天一起排练，吃饭，抢最后一份海胆寿司。要好的人经常住下，为此泷泽不得不买了一大把牙刷为他们写好姓名备着。  
铁打的牙刷，流水的伙伴。  
今井翼不一样，这个冷战了三年没说话的伙伴，到后来，竟成为了最令他安心的人。  
泷泽发现这件事儿是在和好之后一度与今井翼同居时。以往在乐屋里，他就知道对方喜欢将东西全拿出来摊平(但都很平整)，喜欢按牌子和类别理衣服，喜欢简洁的服装，喜欢干净。为此泷泽早在邀请对方来家之前就提前打扫了三次卫生。  
但事情和他想得也不太一样，今井翼很少挑他的毛病，泷泽却经常发现家里的每一张CD都被面朝上摆好，每一件衣服都以三分之一为界折好，书柜时常翻新顺序，依据是今井翼最近读书的爱好。  
最最不一样的是，泷泽家只有一张床。失眠症患者常亮的房间，是不被允许的；熬夜看摔跤视频，是不被允许的；就连夜间轻微的响动也能把身边睡着的人唤醒。泷泽半被迫性质地度过了一段作息健康的日子。  
这段日子泷泽感觉自己一扫疲惫，精神焕发，不再思虑过多而辗转反侧，生活堪称幸福，连挤完牙膏必须扭回原来的方向都显得没那么苛刻。  
幸福一般都比较短暂。直到今井翼搬离他这里，搬离家，买了自己的房子开始独居，泷泽都从未意识到自己从未去过相方的家。

一晃从二十代走到三十代，这样的小事也就逐渐被他抛在脑后。所以这一次收到相方的邀约去家中，泷泽冒出了“诶？！────”的回应吓得路过的staff退半步绕路走。  
“不愿意来吗？”  
“不不不不是那个意思啦，就今晚吗？”  
“今天结束拍摄后就来吧~"

坐在餐台上认真倾听完相方的烦恼并且给出可行的意见若干，让泷泽慢慢忘记了第一次来的紧张与窘迫。直到今井桑说出令他大惊失色的句子之前，泷泽都在偷偷打量面前的房子。很有秩序感，又很有统一性。  
“很晚了哦takkizawakun，今天就在这里睡下吧？”  
“可可可可可可可以吗，Imai桑？”  
“可以哦♡”

时间实在太早，泷泽毫无睡意，又想起相方睡眠极浅，硬生生停住了翻身的念头。他正和今井翼睡在同一张床上，这是，嗯，时隔十年重现的景象。房间是海一样的色调，关了灯更显得暗，说实话，这是个让泷泽感到压抑的颜色，但这是令身边人着迷的颜色。他们很少在此处合拍，他们总是向对方妥协。  
除了食物，泷泽简直找不到第二个能毫不思量也不出错的共通点了。  
并未怀疑过一起出道的决心，也从未失去对对方的信心，正是这份信任使组合维系至今。  
………虽然你喜欢棒球而我喜欢摔跤，虽然你一个人活得像支队伍而我确实带领着一支队伍，虽然你作息健康而我是个不到三点不睡觉的夜猫────  
夜晚令人胡思乱想，但今晚的泷泽并没有。因为在他的思维飞出外太空以前，今井翼先行一步，在黑暗中摸索着握住了他的手。  
相方很困，他亮晶晶的眼睛扑闪了两下，并未睁开，嗓音也粘稠得不像话，“呐hidekun，睡吧”  
“hidekun没变呐，还是像小孩子一样，要抱着什么才能睡得着呢”  
“不过没关系，我可以借你抱一下”


	4. Chapter 4

今井翼默默地在心里叹气，新春con刚刚结束，1月末开始新舞台，舞步还没有设计好，舞伴还没有定下。  
这意味着他又将独自出征。  
并不是说他对一个人的舞台不感兴趣，恰恰相反，今井翼非常擅长独自起舞。  
但还是非常的………惆怅。

两个人在一起的甜头，是只有一个人努力的时候才能感受到的。相较于热热闹闹在乐屋里嬉闹的后辈而言，自己的角色不仅仅是个领导者，必要时独当一面是他在二十八岁以后才学会的。毕竟之前，他都可以佯装相方陪在身边适当地给予意见。  
说起来，明明是一样的年纪，泷泽为什么就成为了能给出意见的人呢？  
思索间他觉得嘴唇一凉，罪魁祸首正不满地看着他。相方有薄唇泪痣，刚刚亲吻过的嘴唇红润好看，他一只手从背后箍着今井翼，另一只手正在他腰际摩挲。  
没等他回神，来自泷泽秀明的亲吻再度开启了。  
与台上刻意保持的模式不同，台下的泷泽比今井翼更热衷于亲吻。唇与唇的贴合远远不够，还有用力的吮吸和刻意的啃咬。今井翼只觉得铺天盖地的亲吻，耳边是舌与舌搅动的水声，他静在原处，放任泷泽次次进攻，只在偶尔像小鸡啄米那样细碎地吻回去。  
他知道他的嘴唇一定被泷泽咬破了，此刻泷泽停下了侵略性的进攻，舌尖轻缓地描摹着他的唇形。今井翼尝到血的味道，腥甜的。没Hide-chan甜，他想道。  
泷泽对面前的今井翼很满意，嘴唇因为过于用力的亲吻微微肿起，破了的部分流出鲜红的血液，或许因为痛楚，相方的眼睛里蒙了一层水雾。  
秀色可餐。  
让人更想欺负了。  
他也真的付诸实践了，一口咬上今井翼的脖子，故意用牙齿轻轻地刮过，在光滑的肌肤上留下鲜红的印子。  
今井翼的眼睛非常好看，大家都知道。今井翼的腰名声在外，今井翼的腿也很好看。  
反正都是我的，泷泽心想。  
他从耳后一路亲吻到脊背，留下被亲吻的人一阵颤栗。  
今井翼一边觉得肩膀一疼，一边OS对方如此热衷于咬人。  
你难道是嫉妒ALA酱吗？ALA酱可从来不会这么凶猛地咬我。  
算了，他在心里微微地又叹了一口气，环住了泷泽的腰。


	5. Chapter 5

泷泽频繁梦到十七岁的自己。  
奇怪的是，关于这一年，最令他印象深刻的不是首次主剧人气大涨，不是被赋予一代leader的责任，也不是究竟策划主导了多少演唱会、熬过多少夜晚，关于这一年，泷泽唯一想说的是，今井翼又对他笑了。

社内大前辈曾对他说过，人气是这世界上最飘忽的东西，这舞台上的一切或许都可以被拥有，唯独人气是无法握住的东西。  
它如何成就你，也如何轻易将你拉下神坛。  
泷泽深以为然。  
再次加深对这句话的认识是2015Johnnys Countdown 跨年直播。

过于惊讶的泷泽没有注意到相方听到TWO SHOT名单时挑了个眉。

他差不多快忘记了，十七岁的伙伴。  
过早站上C位，享受一人瞩目，享受众星环绕，他很少观察旁边都站了何许人也。因为变动得太快，没有记得的必要。  
所以他完完全全想不起来，同期的小煤球，何时起总是冷着一张面孔，退半步站在他一侧。  
这么可爱的面孔，没有笑容真是太可惜了。  
但他没有细想，连轴转的工作不容他细想。

回过神来，能组合的人只剩下翼了。  
说只或许不太精确，因为他们总是站在一起，总是“组合”(毫无眼神交流的组合)，总是对称。  
而今井翼总是独舞。  
既然如此，为什么不试试看呢？

他打了一个电话给今井翼，再一次震惊得发觉上一次拨打它大概是1995年。  
搞什么嘛，今年是1999诶。  
连给喜欢的女孩子打电话表白都处变不惊的人此刻觉得电话再嘟────下去他就要死于心肌梗塞了。  
无人应答。  
心塞 _(:з」∠)_

今井翼回电话来的时候泷泽正在洗澡，隔着浴室的玻璃听到手机铃声叮叮咚咚地响起来。  
他想也没想冲了出来。  
嗯──没准就是他等待的那个回拨呢。  
事实证明的确是，他们交谈了一分多钟，决定在下一场演唱会上跑步过全场。

这和好来得太容易，以至于泷泽面对笑眯眯的今井翼很快疑惑起了，前三年，这家伙都在做些什么呢？  
他翻过很多张相片，发现他一直退半步站在他身边。  
从他还没有站上C位开始。

今井翼的笑容。  
大笑的时候会露出八颗牙齿，眼尾微微向上翘起。  
泷泽喜爱极了，从这双眼睛里，看到微笑的自己。

Tsu-ba-sa  
三个音节，渐渐变为他最常提起的字眼。  
时间线太长了，长过二人一同出道，长过众人渐渐随他唤起tsubasa，长过应援扇从今井变为翼、再变为T&T，长过他二人成绩低迷、各自solo，再聚会一堂。相比十七岁的Jr.leader泷泽秀明，三十三岁的座长泷泽秀明不再喜欢无法达到的愿望。  
所以他说，  
“这世上唯一属于我的东西，大概只有相方今井翼。”


	6. Chapter 6

“今井桑，大家也……”  
“……”  
轰鸣声四起，盖过了其余的字眼。今井翼听见耳膜鼓动的声音，扑棱扑棱地，附赠品是战栗的后牙床。这一瞬他用力眨了眨眼睛，得以暂时缓解酸得发涩的眼眶。眼皮紧紧地裹住他的眼球，复又温柔地松开。思维被海潮般的黑暗淹没，他很想溺死在这休憩之处，然而脚下踩着的实地将他拉了回来，于是他重新握紧话筒，抛出别一个话题。  
假装没有听到相方的回答。

作为艺人，两人在台上说过太多漂亮的场面话。  
有些话点到即止，他们之中很少有人信以为真。相似的句子在十年前与十年后或许意义有所不同，但身边人不变，那又有什么要紧。  
所以今井桑，你到底在介意些什么呢。

曾经的预备役双人组，成组原因想必已被当事人忘记。两人在97年形影不离，但另一方很快又融进了别一群体。那个群体99年出道时，今井翼稍微失落地想到，即使故事重写，也不会是最初成组时预想的未来。  
sakusho的表演跟他真是一毛不一样。  
更何况友谊虽无爱情之沉重，仍担得起博弈二字。这友谊的淡去，归根究底是选择。你向左，我向右，我们只好就此别过。  
2002年成人礼时，今井翼站在最终陪他一起出道的相方一边，听到另一边人对自身的寄语，明白这几乎是友谊的终点了。  
事实证明最后赢了的人是泷泽。

其实泷泽也赢得不利落。

本就是人气王，交际甚广，后辈里宠爱者四五，崇拜者不胜数，永远的C位，天生的镜头捕捉者。今井翼其实是不喜欢这个部分的，同时他又再明白不过了。  
那是泷泽生来属于舞台的最佳证明，他说要有光，舞台上就有了光。  
今井翼自知他做不到，无论是出于生来的不争，还是他向来只肯独舞的高傲之心。  
他整整放置了泷泽三年，在同一个镜头前貌合神离，在镜头转去之后礼貌告别。虽同期入社后就被绑定，但二人犹如入社二十年经验老道的艺人一样，认真地貌合神离着。泷泽从容不迫，好像从未发现一边的异常。  
亲手打破这份距离的是泷泽。他一个电话打来，下一场就与今井翼一同奔过花道。  
今井翼背歌词的时候想，"现在我要大声地告诉你，我将一直陪伴你"差不多与历史吻合。  
然而谁都心知肚明，假装陪伴只是度过时间而已。  
即使是出道后，这份距离也并没有完全消弭。  
不太妙的团体成绩，很棒的个人成绩。今井翼心里一顿，这一点都不棒。  
果不其然，他被带去百老汇，看舞台，上课，在后台看舞台。一年之内进修八个月，分在两个欧洲国家。  
舞蹈的间隙，他偶尔会想起泷泽，想问他为什么这样努力地一起出道，又觉得这个问题无解。  
危机暂缓，每年只在一起三个月。时间匆匆忙忙地过去，今井翼忽然发现对方闹起了别扭。  
可能是我在西班牙待了200多天的原因吧。

今井翼坐飞机回日本时，透过机舱的窗看了云层半晌。凝视着自己逐渐向成长的城市靠近。  
并没有通知对方，不过他来了。

回来以后，闹别扭的就是相方泷泽先生了。  
大半年没见，竟然连问候都难以出口。  
泷泽先生还跟求婚时一样貌美，岁月好似格外宽容，再看今井翼却有什么不一样了。  
本来是干净柔软的少年模样，如今沾染了成熟气息。  
其实闹别扭的相方很好哄，至少今井翼在给泷泽马内甲特地发归来的航班号时，就知道有人在那儿等他了。  
在那儿等他，对他说欢迎回来。

今井翼觉得自己简直恃宠而骄。  
他不明白这份宠爱从何而来。  
他们明明靠近得艰难万分，Jr时冷战没准才是最佳距离。  
逐渐能分清曙太郎、yoshi tatsu和高德斯特①的今井翼先生，请你摸着良心再说一遍。

反正是逐渐好起来的。  
因为泷泽给他盖章泷泽翼的时候，今井翼只笑了笑说法律是并不允许的呀。

他们总是若即若离。  
转机大概始于2014，倒下的今井翼。醒来的今井翼收获胡子拉喳、黑眼圈，总是失眠却在凌晨两点醒来的今井翼面前睡得很香的泷泽秀明。他一只手还扣住病人的手，身体就那样弓着别扭地睡着了。  
今井翼想着我可不能随便再倒下了，把面前这孩子一起带倒了可怎么办呐。

其实他还是觉得无解。  
穿衣风格、审美，一个被前辈宠爱一个被后辈崇拜，一个热爱设备与舞台一个机器苦手，一个业余的摔跤选手和一个公车售票员。  
搁在从前，他也会想，合不来就不要凑嘛，我们好聚好散。  
泷泽赢在，以无与伦比的耐心与毅力，努力到当下这一秒。到了如今他说起喜欢的棒球选手，泷泽也能够略知一二的地步。  
今井翼理所当然地被折服。

作为艺人，两人在台上说过太多冠冕堂皇的场面话，大多数过耳即逝。少数掺杂真心的话语，他们一步步努力在实现。除了差异，除了聚少离多，一切尽在不言中。  
他们还是在互相陪伴，以行动为先，并且不以此为傲。  
话语如此单薄，话语的力量亦如此微妙，他们默不作声，悄悄地，一不留神，成为了世界上最理解对方的人。

你听，许多沉默的声音。


	7. Chapter 7

涉谷在广播里说过的话，泷泽跨年时就完整得听了一遍。很多事情并没有准确的原因，无非是有些人不在身边也能做朋友，有些人却得靠形影不离来证明感情未曾消散。  
不管怎么说，感情本身就是变化着的东西，消散是常态，始终牢固却需要太多努力。

跨年的详细流程，新年前一周就已经给到各位手中，泷泽大概一读，看到结尾压轴处的两个名字心里一怔。  
但是直到排练完前辈的歌，直到他努力不经意间说出，“我去排练TWO SHOT了哦”，收到还在对着镜子看舞蹈效果的人一句好，也没有收到那人对此的任何一句询问。  
他一直不在意。

泷泽极少数时候怀念十六七岁的今井翼，那时候那家伙还没长开，眼睛大概占了整张面孔的1/2，总是不笑的话就显得很凶，与泷泽意见相悖时，据理力争，针锋相对到旁边的Jr.永远在等候着准备拉开随时可以打架的两个领头人。  
那时候张牙舞爪的两人简直耀目，无愧于正值青春。  
错过了冷战期的三年以后，就很少见到仗着眼大爱瞪人的Tsu酱了。他开始微笑着点头，像过去每一次吹小胡子瞪眼的时候(233)，他的意见一直都很有参考价值，只要他愿意好好说。

泷泽对此也并不在意。  
出道的十余年间，他有着诸多光环加身，最年少座长，最年少主役，将带有娱乐性质的演舞城改为歌舞伎时招来许多批判与争议。面上有多少成功按下不表，私下挑战失败的东西呈几何倍数增长。  
在以年纪积累经验为规则的歌舞伎界，年轻并不是个褒奖词。年轻有时意味着阅历浅、经验稀薄，加上偶像艺人公司出身，舞台早不是简简单单臣服于Jr leader的样子。  
泷泽这些年做过许多挑战，格外明显的是一个人去南美的旅行，余下的他只愿在不那么狼狈的时刻拿出来展示。  
一个人前进犹如深渊上走钢丝，他并非没有恐惧感，只是选择忽略它继续向前。  
何况另一根钢丝上的人从未掉队。  
泷泽不觉得孤独。

跨年后日程只有新春con彩排，团体排练结束后相方抱着膝盖坐在阶梯上看泷泽排solo。大眼睛专注得看人的时候是很有杀伤力的，大概就是泷泽心痒痒的想扑上去亲一口的程度。  
他克制住这不可理喻的冲动，走向团成一团坐在楼梯上等他的人。  
那人抬起头来，对他说，“没关系的哦泷泽。”  
“什么没关系？”  
“现在站在泷泽旁边的是我哦，所以没关系。”  
我知道了啦。


End file.
